


【OMC/王梓珂】顺路看看

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [21]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 看到王梓珂，我终于理解死宅为什么要钉宫骂他们了。





	【OMC/王梓珂】顺路看看

他注意那个男人已经很久了。  
在那个男人花了大价钱终于从杀人案件中开脱出来之后，境况似乎不算太好，尽管金钱操控下的舆论已经开始为那个男人塑造受到背叛仍旧忠贞的丈夫的形象，他却不以为意。  
他根本就不认为那是婚姻。  
遭此一事，那个男人消沉了一段时间，今天是他这几个月来第一次参加商业活动。为了表明自己在“妻子”死后仍旧热心慈善，而非为了名声捐出一点小钱，那个男人独自开车来到这处刚建成的市民活动中心——偏僻，规划中附近会有中小学和老人院，但那至少是五年之后的事情，这座地下两层地上三层的活动中心早早完工，就像是这次慈善活动一样，看着像个笑话。  
那个男人的车停在负二层的地下停车场，负一层设计为商铺层，一切水电已经铺设完毕，但还没有人租买，于是除了公共用电闸门开着，其他都保持关闭。  
这几天很干燥，那个男人喝了两杯水，而他开车回家需要一个半小时，所以那个男人决定去商铺层上洗手间。  
他跟了过去。  
商铺层一个人都没有，理所当然。  
于是，他在电梯口的反方向的洗手间堵到那个男人，也是理所当然。  
“王先生，你好。”他打个招呼。  
那个男人回头看一眼，眼睛里带着戒备，但这份戒备持续的时间并不长，因为那双有着漂亮纹路的褐色眼睛很快闭上，而眼睛的主人也软塌塌的倒了下去。  
他敏捷地接住，发现那个男人和自己想象中一样轻。他把白色小方巾塞进上衣口袋，心想：这玩意儿可真好使，果然医用的就是不一样。

王梓珂醒过来的时候有点头晕，口干舌燥，他刚开口，就有一根吸管凑到嘴边。他想也没想就吸了一口，是水。  
也可能不是水，是别的类似的东西，毕竟他的眼睛被蒙着，什么也看不见。  
他只知道身边有温度，还有呼吸声。  
“王先生……”是商铺层和自己打招呼的男人！  
王梓珂神经紧绷：“你想要什么？你是她什么人？”  
他想不到自己还能跟谁结仇。  
“我终于见到你了。”男人的语气中带着令人战栗的狂热和崇拜，“你比我想的更好……你太完美了！”  
王梓珂开始回想自己有没有接触过有精神疾病的人，答案是有，但他们都是小孩儿，而且是自闭症儿童，做慈善时候装模作样摆拍照片。  
男人抓住了他的手，这时王梓珂发现他并没有被束缚手脚，于是他试图扯掉蒙着眼睛的布料。熟悉的触感告诉他，可能是他的领带。  
但是男人的力气太大了，而且他的手也太大了，一下子就能抓住他的两只手腕，还能轻松用另一只手把他固定在椅子上。  
“十年了……十年过去，我终于见到你了。”  
指尖传来湿热的触感，王梓珂后知后觉发现这男人在舔他的手指。从指尖开始，到关节的时候他会轻轻咬一下，犬牙尖锐，似乎用点力就能咬穿脆弱的韧带与血管。然后他的舌头舔到指缝，像是孩子吮吸乳汁一样贪婪的吮着指缝间的软肉，最后是他的掌心、手背，连手腕凸起的关节都没被放过。  
“你他妈是变态吧！”王梓珂骂道，“你是什么东西，还十年——”  
男人将他的手指含在嘴里，仿佛在品尝至上美味。  
“你有病——你放开我！”  
王梓珂不愿承认自己的颓弱，他根本挣脱不开。

那个男人的嘴唇很漂亮，他早就注意到这点。那时候他还在念书，在某次台风天放假的时候打开电视，无意中看到击剑比赛直播。  
击剑算是国内少有人关注的项目，对比大众化的球类，连转播都寥寥无几，除了爱好者，也不会有人卡着时间看偶尔的节目。  
那天他看到的时候，一场比赛已经到尾声，双方完成最后的比试，裁判宣布结果时，裹得严严实实的选手们摘下防护面具。  
镜头给到Zike Wang的时候，那个男人轻轻甩了一下头，让汗湿的额发落到一边。因为运动量和击剑服的密实程度，他脸上带着些微的汗水，头发也被面具压得乱糟糟的，然而这一切都无损于他的完美。汗水打湿的带着红晕的脸颊更像是一块玉——不对，玉石太冷，应该像是同样归为玉石却暖许多的玛瑙，一块白玛瑙，底子里透着漂亮的粉与红。还是高中生的他想了半天，想不出应该用什么词语形容这样的粉与红。  
那个男人向裁判点头示意，然后走向对手，预备和他握手。  
对手是个比他高大的白种人，大概是德国人？总之是某种横向三色条纹旗帜的国家，那男人原本很是恼火，他以为自己不会失败，看上去也不怎么想要和蔼待人，然而看到Zike Wang的脸，那男人在全球直播的镜头前露出短暂的空白。  
真蠢。  
他们似乎还有交谈，然而直播在此时插入解说。他只能看到那个白种男人似乎结结巴巴，不知道是本来就结巴，还是看到Zike Wang才结巴。Zike Wang只想跟他握个手，然而那个白种男人毫无自觉的拥抱上去，而且抱了很久。  
“我知道你会骂人，但是我不知道你骂人也这么好听。”他痴迷地看着有点猫咪感的嘴唇，决定下一个亲吻的目标就是这里。  
持过剑的美丽手指已经亲吻过了。

王梓珂很害怕，他却不想表露出来。  
男人亲吻过他的手指，又开始亲吻他的嘴唇。一点也不粗暴，反而像是小心叩问情人，如果不看那娴熟的技巧与乱动的双手，王梓珂甚至以为他是个处。  
“滚啊！”他推搡男人的胸膛，肌肉结实，用力的时候硬的像是石头，根本推不动。  
男人握着他的腰，把他抱在自己腿上，王梓珂不知道自己身处何处，生怕跌下去，不自觉地缠住对方的腰。  
“你他妈真有病是吧？没钱去嫖，我捐你五百，再送你二十块钱买套子！”  
男人的嘴唇渐渐往下，在喉结处磨了磨，似乎想到什么，很惋惜地感叹一声，转而将他的衬衣解开，咬住一侧奶头。王梓珂激灵一下，弓着背往后缩。  
他的胸口很敏感，从以前就是这样，夏天再热，都得在里面加一件打底小背心。后来练习击剑更是如此，乳首和护具摩擦，或者运动起来血脉活开，都会让那两块小软肉变硬变大，将衣服顶出两个尴尬的小凸点。  
更为尴尬的是，他敏感的不只是乳首，连小巧的乳晕也会因此膨胀起来。  
“好可爱啊……”男人含含糊糊地说，“好甜。”  
王梓珂更想逃避了。  
什么好甜……说的好像那里分泌奶水一样……  
“多玩几次会发育吧？现在还是太小了。”  
王梓珂摸索到男人的脸，抬手用力扇了一巴掌，手心生疼。  
他打完就后悔了：万一这是个精神病怎么办？万一他因为这一巴掌把自己杀了怎么办？  
但是男人没有，他甚至没有生气，只是将脸埋在王梓珂的胸口，撒娇一样的说：“有点儿疼。”  
王梓珂心里冷笑：老子要是能挣脱，让你从脸到裤裆都疼。

他闻到王梓珂身上的香水味，有点意外他居然用女香，转而一想，那也不算女香，说中性也算得上。明明是有些干燥的酸辛的玫瑰与木头的气味混在王梓珂身上，就从沉稳之中透出些许甜味，加上本身体香，更加令人爱不释手。  
他的手指熟练解开西裤扣子，解腰带花了点时间。王梓珂的腰没有太多肉，腰带往里束了很多。  
内裤是四角的，白色，裹着圆润有肉的屁股，他用食指按下去，弹性布料陷进臀缝，隔着薄薄的莱卡棉按揉穴口，他意外地发现有点湿润。  
仔细想一想，王梓珂大概好几个月没有性生活了。  
原本注定牢狱之灾，终于摆脱出来，又要迅速洗刷自己在公众眼里的形象，自然这段时间过得跟苦行楷模一样。  
他嘟嘟哝哝，不知道是自言自语还是说给王梓珂听：“第一次真不想用润滑剂啊……套子就不用了吧？”  
王梓珂身体僵硬，再次挣扎，仍旧被他按住，抱在怀里，动弹不得。他的手指探入内裤，花了点力气才安抚好紧缩的穴口，再次深入时带着满手润滑剂。他有点儿后悔选了带香味的，王梓珂已经够好闻了。  
“我这十年打飞机都是想着你。”他说，“真的，你太美了……我想射在你脸上，今天就算了，下次颜射好不好？”  
“滚！”  
“好好好，不颜射。”他发现王梓珂已经放弃挣扎，就安心地用双手握着两边臀肉，将穴口扯开一道小口，用早已硬的发疼的阴茎顶着，慢慢插进去。有润滑的作用，王梓珂没有太疼，只是发出小猫咪一样的喘息。  
终于全插进去，他低头一看，被衬衣下摆盖住的平坦小腹上顶出一块凸起，像是要被操坏了一样。  
“你里面真舒服。”

王梓珂现在只想快点结束。  
他不知道自己惹了谁，或者只是倒霉，总之，他现在想快点儿结束，回家洗洗干净睡觉。他甚至可以保证绝对不报警，只为给自己求个平安。  
但是他没忽视被强行扩张开、被强行插入时，从尾椎骨一路蔓延到后脑的快感。  
这男人太大了——他以为已经全部插入，结果还再往里，等男人真的停下，他根本说不出话来。  
身体完全被侵占了，好像只要男人射精，就会从自己嘴巴里流出来。  
蒙着眼睛格外促发人的想象，王梓珂想着自己嘴角流精液的场景，后穴不由收缩起来。  
男人托着他的臀腿，开始律动：“你好紧啊……我多操几次会不会松一点？每次都这样的话你太辛苦了，或者我下次射进去不清理？这样子我们再做爱你会轻松一点——你太棒了！”  
男人的动作不算粗暴，但嘴不饶人。王梓珂听着他对自己的安排：会射到他嘴巴里，然后让他咽下去，男人说自己每周都吃菠萝，所以精液不会苦，还会有点甜味，不必担心味道不好；会用分腿器，让他随时可以被插入；会给他拍很多照片，从不穿衣服的到穿奇怪衣服的，那种自己玩自己的照片一定也会有……  
王梓珂哭了。  
他不知道自己为什么会遭受这些事情。是，他出轨，但是别人没出轨吗？夫妻双方都出轨，只能说自己玩自己的，婚姻只是形式，很多人都这样，没必要揪着他一个。现在的男人呢？那又是怎么回事？  
“嘘……乖。”男人很快发现，摘掉蒙住他眼睛的布料，果然是他的领带。  
王梓珂看到一张陌生然而英俊的脸，应当比他小很多，一点也不可恶，望进自己眼睛里的时候，充满热爱与崇拜。  
“我爱你十年了。”男人说。

“我学习很好，家里也有钱，父母想让我按着正常升学轨迹走完教育阶段，但是我发了疯的要去学击剑。”他说，“我想和你站在一起，对手也好，队友也好，我想站在你身边。”  
王梓珂大脑迟钝，过分的快感与难过一起，让他没法立刻反应。  
男人又说：“可是我刚有参加世界级赛事的资格，你就退役了。”  
所以男人也退役了，他回到自己的常规人生里。  
他看着王梓珂结婚——他拒绝承认王梓珂的婚姻——然后卷入“杀妻”、脱罪、重振旗鼓。  
他忍不住了。  
王梓珂朦朦胧胧的看着他，眼睛里带着点泪水。这男人思考清楚之后，张开嘴巴，说：“你……你快点……”  
他膜拜一般的吻着对方的下唇，手死死掐着王梓珂的腰，原本还算温柔的律动变成狂暴的抽插。王梓珂被顶得喘息凌乱，最后眼珠上翻，射出的精液打湿了内裤。他不是处男，也不早泄，然而被紧窒软热的穴腔裹着，根本坚持不了多久就交代到里面。  
王梓珂软软地靠在他身上，阴茎退出时，没有精液流出来，他射的太深了。  
“下次到我家吧。”他给王梓珂穿好衣服，“好不好？”  
他塞了名片在王梓珂的衣服里，送对方回自己的车子时，又在车门储物格和遮光板夹层放了名片，然而他知道，王梓珂是不会拨通电话的，于是他悲伤地离开了。

王梓珂坐在车里缓了好一会儿，才从方才的快感余韵中走出来。  
被过度扩张的穴口蹭着内裤，触感奇怪，胸前两点硬硬的蹭着衣服。  
他吞咽一下，从车门储物格里拿出名片，非常简单的棉浆卡纸，除了常规的烫亚光银信息外，还用铅笔写着地址和另一个号码。  
王梓珂注意到，那地方离他家不远。  
也许过几天，可以顺路去一趟。


End file.
